1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable rewinding device, and more particularly to a cable rewinding device with detector for detecting the communication cable and showing its electrical status.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication cables are widely employed in the electrical communication between electrical devices, such as computers, modems, telephones, and facsimile machines. Typically, a cable rewinding box is used to pulling and winding cable in an ordered way for dealing with the lengthy mixed cable.
A number of cable rewinding devices have been located in a search, such as Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application Numbers 87,214,430, 87,215,276, and 88,203,935. These three prior art devices generally comprises a housing, a take-up reel provided on the base of the housing for winding the cable, and a helical spring acting as retaining or loosening the cable. Further, various cable connection configurations and take-up reel constructions have been proposed in these prior art.
However, they only provide the functions of communication and taking up reel at most. Other functions, such as detecting the communication cable, determining whether the communication cable is open or closed, or incorrectly connected, or measuring the current in the cable for determining whether it is over a predetermined threshold (note the threshold may be different in different countries) in order to pre-warning the consumers and communication equipment manufacturers if such occur, are totally not provided. As such, a poor communication and even a failure may occur.
A need remains to provide an improved cable rewinding device to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.